Kris Beech
| birth_place = Salmon Arm, BC, CANESPN.com: Kris Beech Player ProfileTheHockeyNews.com: Kris Beech Player Profile | draft = 7th overall | draft_year = 1999 | draft_team = Washington Capitals | career_start = 2001 }} Kristopher Beech (born February 5, 1981) is a Canadian professional ice hockey centre, currently playing for Rauman Lukko in the Finnish elite league SM-Liiga. Playing career Beech was drafted 7th overall in the 1999 NHL Entry Draft by the Washington Capitals. At the time he was playing for the Calgary Hitmen of the WHL. Beech was traded to the Pittsburgh Penguins in July 2001 with Michal Sivek, Ross Lupaschuk and future considerations for Jaromir Jagr and Frantisek Kucera. Beech appeared in 79 games for the Penguins recording 10 goals and 15 assists for 25 points. Disappointed with his development, the Penguins traded Beech on September 9, 2005 to the Nashville Predators for a conditional draft pick. Beech returned to the Capitals organization on March 9, 2006, having been traded, along with a first-round pick, for defenseman Brendan Witt. He was sent down to the Hershey Bears to join their AHL playoff campaign and helped them to Calder Cup victory against the Milwaukee Admirals. On January 10, 2008, Beech was claimed off waivers from Columbus by the Vancouver Canucks. However, on January 23, 2008, after just four games with the Canucks in which he recorded one goal and one assist, Beech was subsequently placed on waivers and claimed by the Washington Capitals. Before playing a single game with Washington, Beech was once again placed on waivers, which led to him being re-acquired by the Pittsburgh Penguins, Beech's fourth team in the month of January. October 10, 2008, Beech signed one-year contract with the Swedish Elitserien team HV71. He joined his new team three days later. On April 28, 2009, Beech re-signed to a two-year contract extension with HV71. Prior to the 2009–10 season on September 4, 2009, Beech signed a six week loan contract with HC Genève-Servette. In his eight games with Genève-Servette, he scored two goals. On October 14, 2009, Beech was returned to HV71. On May 25, 2011, Rauman Lukko announced that Beech has signed a one-year contract with the team . Personal During the offseason, Beech is a guest instructor at the Sicamous Hockey School, located in Sicamous, British ColumbiaSicamous Hockey School: Instructors. Awards * 1998-99: Played in CHL Top Prospects Game * 1998-99: Ed Chynoweth Cup winner, Calgary Hitmen (WHL) * 2003-04: Team MVP, Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins (AHL) * 2004-05: Team MVP, Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins (AHL) * 2005-06: Calder Cup winner, Hershey Bears (AHL) * 2008-09: Playoff silver medal, HV71 (SEL) * 2009-10: Swedish Champion, HV71 (SEL) Career statistics References External links * * * * * Category:Born in 1981 Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Calgary Hitmen alumni Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:Genève-Servette HC players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:HV71 players Category:Milwaukee Admirals players Category:Nashville Predators players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Washington Capitals draft picks Category:Washington Capitals players Category:Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins players